


And if I win

by Sirengenesis



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirengenesis/pseuds/Sirengenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravs and Teep compete for the lever game champion prize and the victor is surprisingly generous.</p><p>// This was wrote for a random character challenge with the keyword being neck-wear. Also wrote a year ago so not my best work but seeing as how ravs himself liked it I was happy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if I win

Ravs leaned against his counter, stone cup in one hand and a dirtied rag in the other. He was looking up at the broken T.V. grumbling under his breath. Rythian hadn’t been back recently and the bar got awfully quiet without him. He sighed before turning around and setting the cup on the counter. He really needed to find a better location with more customers but he had found he liked this place.

Middle of the ocean or not, he had friends here. Rythian, though a bit crazy was a good chap, and Teep even though he was a dinosaur was the best damn lever game partner this side of the crooked caber. Speaking of lever game, Ravs turned to view the outside of his bar, which admittedly needed a bit of up keep. Though not half as much as Rythian’s castle. He saw the lever sitting outside on the table from his last game with the green dino.

With a smile he headed down stairs to the basement. Scrounging around in one of his few chest he tried finding something he had been keeping for a special occasion. It wasn’t often the Scotsman went out of his way for any reasons. In this case though, it wasn’t really out of his way.

It only took a few hours, and a half a dozen finger pricks for Ravs to accomplish what he had been wanting. It wasn’t perfect, but the bartender was mighty proud of it. He smiled as he held it up making sure he hadn’t missed any edges. Once deciding he was proud of his handy work he headed back upstairs.

He wasn’t expecting anyone, after all it wasn’t like he got that many customers out in the middle of the ocean, that was why when he saw someone sitting on the chair outside he did a double take. “Well I’ll be.” He muttered when he saw the red bandanna of a close friend of his. “Teep, didn’t expect to see you all the way out here without Rythian. He and Zoey still busy with that whole bomb situation?” He asked.

Teep nodded and the bartender stepped outside, patting the dino’s shoulder. “Hey, I wouldn’t worry too much. I’ve known Rythian a good long time and he is too stubborn to let something like this bother him.” He provided. He had noticed that the archer had grown a bit disheartened recently and he assumed it was because both Zoeya and Rythian were occupied by the nuke under their base. Understandably of course.

Ravs sat down in the seat across for Teep and smirked. “There is only one reason I have ever heard of for you to be here though. Want to challenge me for the title of lever game champ.” He challenged and could practically see Teep roll his eyes before nodding his head.

The dinosaur nudged the lever over to Ravs side and soon the two found themselves in the endless back and forth banter that the game provided. Ravs was watching it close making sure he didn’t let it remain on his side for too long. As far as the Scotsman could tell the game worked a bit like tetherball you didn’t want it to be on your side.

They knocked the lever back and forth for a while, neither one letting it rest for two long and the scots swearing increasing steadily as they went before finally Teep knocked across the table a bit, smacking Ravs hand and causing the bartender to jump back a step. “Oi! Cheating, I call cheating!” He exclaimed, though if he hadn’t already been knackered, he would have sworn that Teep was smirking at him.

He shook his head though before leaning back smiling. “Alright though, I’ll give, and just for this round. I got a prize for you.” He said before holding out the rough looking package. “I don’t know if Dino’s have birthdays or if you like celebrate anything of the like, but I figured winning a match of the lever game is a good a reason to celebrate as any.” He joked watching as Teep looked at the package.

It took a few moments before he ripped into it. Ravs worried for a second that he had ripped what was inside but when the blue shown in Teep’s claws he smiled. “I know you got your bandanna thing there, but it ain’t going to do you much good if it gets cold and what not. Though I don’t know if Dino’s get cold. Figured it was something though. So there you go buddy.”  

Teep looked at the scarf for a few moments before wrapping it around his neck. The archer reached up and pulled off his red bandanna, holding it out to Ravs who looked at it confused for a moment. “What am I suppose to do with this?” He asked and got a small growl.

“I mean uh, thanks buddy.” He recovered quickly as he looked down at the red bit of fabric. “I’ll treasure it really.” He promised smiling before looking back at the lever. “What do you say bud? One more game before you head back to Rythian and Zoeya?” He asked putting his hand on the lever and flicking it over.

* * *

 

And then, there was a boom.

* * *

 

Ravs stood in the door way to nothing. Looking down at the crater he ran his fingers over the red fabric in his hand. His friends were gone. The only people he had gotten close to in this world passed on at the hands of such destruction.

He had seen the empty graves, ones that would never be filled now. There was nothing left to morn, and no one aside from the lonely barman to remember. He shook his head before turning to leave. He couldn’t come here anymore.

Friends were too hard to lose, and this was too much to take. He would take sanctuary in his bar, away from the memories, where he could drink himself away. Pretend he hadn’t heard the boom. That he hadn’t known it was coming, and had never offered to help them get away.

The boat ride back to his bar felt long, the air so much heavier. He had always been alone, and yet he couldn’t figure out why it felt so much worse now. Really he would need to move his bar. Pack up everything and build again.

A fresh start, somewhere near more people, he could forget this place and all that had happened here. It would be better that way. When he saw the crooked caber though all those plans went away. He saw the lever sitting outside the bar and sat down on his side.

His hand closed around the bandanna. He pulled the red fabric around his neck. “Alright Teep, it’s the champion game.” He said numbly as he started to tie the bandanna, as he would any other tie. “This is serious business so let’s be professional here.” One hand on the lever he looked at the table.

He didn’t want to believe they were gone. “Winner gets the tie. Just like last time, alright? Go.” He said as he pushed the lever forward. He just wanted them all to come back, he would let Rythian have free drinks for life, put up with Zoeya calling him weird all she wanted, and lose the lever game to teep over and over again.

He waited and watched the lever, his head down and not looking past the table’s edge. Moment after moment passed though and as the lever didn’t move he felt his hand falling from the table to his lap. “I win.”

He just wanted his friends back.


End file.
